


Still Growing Up

by lannisterslioness



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Pregnancy, Team as Family, Tumblr Prompt, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5798848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannisterslioness/pseuds/lannisterslioness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What?” Rey didn’t know how she felt hearing the news; it was a jumble of fear, anger, sadness, and...joy? She wasn’t sure though she knew all she wanted was Poe at her side. “Are you sure?” </p><p>     “Rey, you took the test three times.” Leia sighed and rested her hand on Rey’s shoulder. “What it’s right, it’s right. You’re pregnant.”</p><p>***</p><p>Based off a prompt I got from an anon!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**4 Weeks**

 

    Before Poe and life on the base, Rey hadn’t thought much about her future past hoping her long lost family would one day return to her. It was scary to suddenly realize that now her life held so many opportunities for her, becoming a Jedi being one of them. Her life now was so drastically different from her past; she flew the Millennium Falcon, she was in Jedi training with  _ the _ Luke Skywalker, and some nights she’d find herself covered in a thin layer of sweat and a smile on her face while she slept on Poe’s bare chest. She loved her life exactly the way it was, hoping it wouldn’t change any time soon...until it actually did. 

 

    “You should go rest.” Luke stated in the middle of what should have been a normal training session. “Maybe eat some lunch too.” 

 

    “What?” Rey asked, confused and still trying to catch her breath. She didn’t know why she was getting so worn out this session. 

 

    “You just seem...tired?” Luke offered with a half shrug, for once he sounded uncertain and that was something Luke never usually did. “Go rest.” 

 

    “Is something wrong?” Rey asked. “Did I mess something up?” 

 

    “No, no!” Luke quickly exclaimed. “I just...maybe you should go to the med bay.” 

 

    “Why? I feel fine, a little winded, but fine.” Rey stated. 

 

    “I think that’s something for the nurses to tell you.” Luke sighed, leaving a deep worry in Rey’s gut. 

 

* * *

  
  


    “ _ What _ ?” Rey didn’t know how she felt hearing the news; it was a jumble of fear, anger, sadness, and...joy? She wasn’t sure though she knew all she wanted was Poe at her side. “Are you sure?” 

 

    “Rey, you took the test three times.” Leia sighed and rested her hand on Rey’s shoulder. “What it’s right, it’s right. You’re pregnant.” 

 

    Rey felt lightheaded, like the room was spinning out of control. She barely had her own liked figured out and now she was going to bring a child into this galaxy, in the middle of a war no less. 

 

    “Take a deep breath, Rey.” Leia said in a calming tone, sensing that there was something off with her. “Do you want me to get a message out fo Poe? Have him come back early from his mission?” 

 

    “No, I’ll be fine.” Rey mumbled though she felt as if she were about to be sick. “I’ll tell him when he gets back.” 

 

    “Are you going to be alright?” Leia asked. 

 

    “I just need some air is all.” Rey assured her. 

 

    “Alright, you can talk to me whenever you need me.” Leia promised. “I have been through this before after all.” 

 

* * *

  
  


    The roof of the hanger was always a peaceful place for Rey to gather her thoughts. She got to watch the pilots take-off and land, everyone looking like little specks all the way up there, and there was something incredibly calming about that to Rey. There were only a handful of people who knew about Rey’s hiding place, though she wasn’t too surprised at hearing someone climb up onto the roof and walk towards her. 

 

    “I’ve been looking for you almost all day, you never showed up for lunch,” Finn was always a relatively happy person, but when he sat beside Rey and saw her frown, his smiled faded to concern. “What’s wrong?” 

 

    “It’s nothing really.” Rey shrugged. She didn’t want to talk about it, but the minute she caught a glimpse of Finn glaring at her, she knew he wouldn’t let it go. “If I tell you, you better swear not to tell anyone.” 

 

    “I won’t, I promise.” Finn assured her. 

 

    Rey bit her bottom lip nervously, this was the first time she’d say it out loud herself after all. “I’m pregnant.” 

 

    “Really? Rey, that’s great!” Finn exclaimed, his broad smile returning as her hugged her tightly. “It’s with Poe, right?” 

 

    “Yes, it’s his!” Rey swatted at Finn’s shoulder as she pulled away from the hug. 

 

    “Just double checking, you two are so quiet about it though everyone already knows you two are dating.” Finn laughed. 

 

    “We just like our privacy is all.” Rey responded. They both knew just about the whole base knew their relationship, it was hard to keep a secret in such close quarters after all, but they had decided that work was work, and they had each other all to themselves at night. 

 

    “I get it.” Finn nodded. 

 

    How do you think Poe will react?” Rey asked nervously, it was the biggest worry on her mind. 

 

    “You know him as well as I do, maybe a bit more.” Finn said. “But I think he’ll be happy. If he’s worried he won’t show it, but I know Poe and he loves you more than anything in the galaxy Rey, this sure as hell won’t make him love you any less.” 

 

    “Thanks.” Rey smiled now, feeling relieved for the first time in hours. 

 

* * *

  
  


**6 Weeks**

 

    Rey couldn’t stop losing her lunch everyday, or her breakfast for that matter; dinner was about all she could stand and by then all she wanted to do was sleep. Leia grounded her from flying and fighting in any way, Luke took it easy on her as well, and everyone was beginning to treat her so delicately as the news traveled slowly around the base - Rey knew the secret wouldn’t last long - but all of the attention was driving her insane. She was tired, hungry, and cranky - the only thing keeping her sane was the thought of Poe coming back next week. Today Rey shut herself in her room, the trash bin beside her bed bed just in case, and only R2-D2 was allowed in to keep her company as she shut out everyone to keep them from seeing her cry during her mood swings. 

 

    “Artoo, I’m fine, I swear.” Rey wiped her eyes, she was truly beginning to hate these hormones. 

 

    R2 beeped anxiously nonetheless, worried at the sight of seeing Rey so distressed. 

 

    “It’s just stupid pregnancy hormones.” Rey assured the droid. 

 

    R2 chirped at her again, warning her about how low her blood sugar was getting and asking if she wanted him and C-3PO to fetch her some food. 

 

    “Sure.” Rey sighed. She’d usually go herself, but between low energy and her now puffy red eyes, she gladly took up R2’s offer. 

 

    The little droid made it’s way out the door, and the minute the door shut Rey had collapsed back onto her pillows, her hands resting on her stomach. She glanced down and began to wonder how much longer she had before she started actually showing, or how much time she had before the baby would start kicking and letting her know there was in fact a little life growing inside of her - something that was somehow part her and part the man she loved. Rey’s eyes started welling up again at the thought of Poe, right now all she wanted more than anything else was Poe right beside her, holding her hands and telling her that everything was going to be okay. 

 

* * *

 

**7 Weeks**

 

    Rey nearly jumped out of bed the minute she felt ice cold hands on her bare waist after weaving their way under her clothes. It was sometime in the middle of the night, and before ever rolling over in bed, Rey already knew it was Poe. 

 

    “I’m pregnant.” She blurted out as soon as she face him, she didn’t mean to, but it just slipped out on her. 

 

    “I know.” Poe smiled. “Finne told me as soon as I landed.” 

 

    “Remind me to never trust him with a secret again.” Rey sighed. “Are you...okay with it?” 

 

    Poe leaned in and kissed her, no hesitation or any inkling of it, he kissed her as passionately as he always had. 

 

    “Is that a yes?” Rey asked curiously as Poe pulled away with a grin. 

 

    “It’s a yes.” Poe reassured her. “As long as you’re happy, I’m happy, and I’m going to be here with the both of you as long as I can and as often as I can.” He pressed a few feathery kissed to her forehead until he got a smile out of her. 

 

    “What if I’m not a good mother?” Rey asked, the realization finally setting in on her. She was going to have a baby, she was going to be responsible for a whole other life in this world when she could barely handle herself sometimes. 

 

    “You’ll be a great mom.” Poe said. “And you’re not going to be alone in this, you’ll have me here too.” 

 

    A familiar beeping finally interrupted the conversation and Rey couldn’t help but smile again. 

  
    “And Beebee-Ate, you’ll have him too.” Poe smirked. “We’ll make it work, I promise.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Fluff everywhere! This story lets me take a break from all the angst, I hope you guys enjoy the fluff!

**_9 Weeks_ **

 

    Leia warned her that being pregnant was going to be harder than she thought, and Rey didn’t believe her until she started to experience it. Her stomach was just starting to swell, making her pants more than uncomfortable all the time now; not to mention the nausea, dizziness, and need to pee every five seconds. The usual early riser Rey had turned into someone who always wanted to stay in bed, not wanting to face the day. 

 

    “Rey, time to wake up.” Poe whispered, his hand rubbing her shoulder, trying to get her to wake up. 

 

    “No.” Rey mumbled, pulling the blankets up over her head and trying to bury her face in the pillows, much like a pouty child. 

 

    “Come on.” Poe laughed, leaning in and kissing her forehead. “You got a whole day ahead of you.” 

 

    “I sit up and I get dizzy, I eat and I get sick, I take a sip of something and I have to pee all the time. I’m staying in bed.” Rey protested, pulling the blankets up further and trying to ignore Poe. 

 

    “You need to get out of bed at some point, Rey.” Poe sat beside her now, trying to peel a few layers of blankets off of her. 

 

    “What for? I have nothing to do and I keep getting sick.” Rey said. 

 

    “You’ve got training with Luke today, right? Maybe you can work on some of the busted droids too, or spend some time with Leia?” Poe offered. “There’s plenty to do around here.” 

 

    “Not for a pregnant girl.” Rey groaned. 

 

    “Yes, even for someone who is pregnant, Rey.” Poe pressed another kiss to her cheek. “Come on, we’ll get something in you that won’t upset your stomach.” 

 

    “Good luck with that.” Rey said, finally relenting and sitting up in bed slowly to avoid getting dizzy first thing. 

 

* * *

  
  


    Rey had to wear Poe’s sweat pants today, she couldn’t bring herself to deal with the uncomfortableness of her own for training, and knowing she’d have to break down and finally get bigger pants anyway. Poe made her eat some oatmeal before heading out for his patrol today, so far she was happy that she actually kept it down. Luke was taking it easy on her today, she could tell, he was having her just work on ‘connecting to the Force’ instead of any actual physical training. Everything had been going well, until Luke’s hand rested on her shoulder, him holding a tissue out to her. 

 

    “Your nose is bleeding, we should stop for the day.” Luke sighed. 

 

    “I can’t do anything anymore!” Rey said in a fit of frustration, grabbing the tissue and blotting the blood from her nose. 

 

    “You’re doing a lot more than you think, I know you’re frustrated-” 

 

    “I’m pissed off!” Rey shouted. “I’ve only had this baby for two months and I can’t do anything! What am I going to do when I’m the size of a cow? Is everyone going to strap me down and refuse to let me move?” 

 

    “Rey, calm-” 

 

    “Don’t tell me to calm down!” Rey snapped. “I’m done.” Rey stormed off, leaving Luke behind and making her way back to the base. 

 

    Rey settled herself inside the nearby empty cafeteria, it was sometime between the lunch and dinner and few people were there. She sat at a table in the back, keeping to herself and wadding up the bloodied tissue in her hands. Most didn’t spare Rey a second glance, but one dared to sit with her, and had they been someone else, she probably would have snapped at them. 

 

    “I know that look.” Leia began with a sigh. “The ‘I’m angry at everyone in the world right now’ look. I had that a lot when I was pregnant with Ben, then again I always had a quick temper when I was young.” 

 

    “I can’t do anything.” Rey sighed. “I’m only two months pregnant and I’m completely helpless.” 

 

    “I know it’s hard for you, before this you were running all over the galaxy, now you’re back to being stuck - though it’s for your own good.” Leia stated. 

 

     Rey took a moment, she finally let her anger subside just for a moment to actually listen to someone instead of just snapping. She was pregnant, she was carrying another life inside of her, and she knew she’d never forgive herself if something happened to the baby because of her being selfish. 

 

    “Once that baby is born, you’ll realize that all of this pain and frustration was worth it. You’re bringing a new life into the world with someone you care about, enjoy it.” Leia assured her. 

 

    “How long are the pilots on patrol today?” Rey asked with a sigh, Poe kept her calm, he was her rock. 

 

    “I think they can handle a patrol without their Commander, I’ll have Poe come in early.” Leia squeezed Rey’s hand with a smile. 

 

* * *

 

**_12 Weeks_ **

 

    Rey spent her days mostly with Leia, Finn, and the droids while Poe was gone. She hated when he went on missions, though she knew he had to; but the days he was with her were some of the best. They discovered a place not too far from the base, a small clearing with a few trees where Rey would like to go on sunny days and just sit to enjoy nature. BB-8 would roll around, investigating everything in sight, Poe would sit beside Rey, his hands resting on her new baby bump that usually stayed pretty hidden under her new maternity clothes, though Poe always liked seeing it, knowing their baby was on the way. 

 

    “What are we going to do when the baby shows up? We can’t bring up a baby in the base.” Rey said, looking out in the clearing, watching BB-8 with a smile. 

 

    “I’ve got it figured out.” Poe reassured her, entwining his fingers with her over the baby bump now. 

 

    “You do? Aren’t you going to share?” Rey aske. 

 

    “Not yet.” Poe smirked. “It’s a surprise.” 

 

    “Don’t we have enough surprises already?” Rey asked, glancing down at her belly. 

 

    “One more won’t hurt.” Poe laughed. 

 

    “Alright.” Rey sighed. 

 

    “It’ll just be me, you, BB-8, and our little girl.” Poe said. 

 

    “Girl? You think it’s going to be a girl? What if it’s a boy?” Rey asked. 

 

    “I think it’ll be a girl, one just as wild as you.” Poe smirked. 

 

    “Well, I think it’ll be a boy, one who will follow his dad around day and night.” Rey smiled. 

  
    “We’ll just have to wait and see then.” Poe said, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Rey’s baby bump before stealing a kiss from her lips. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, I got super fluffy with this one, then again I get fluffy with all these chapters :P But, once you guys get to the end of this chapter...any suggestions for what Poe & Rey would name their baby?? ;)

**_15 Weeks_ **

 

    There was no longer a chance of Rey hiding from anyone on the base that she was very pregnant, even the maternity clothes couldn’t hide the life growing inside of her now. Rey was sure she didn’t even want to hide it anymore, for the first time since she got pregnant she felt better; she didn’t feel so entirely drained, she could eat without losing her lunch, she felt normal - save for the fact of that she felt like a giant with the baby belly. Poe tried his best to stay at her side but duty would eventually call, pulling him away from his growing family. There was still the matter of his surprise as well, and no matter how hard Rey tried to pry it out of him, he would only give her a kiss and promise she could see it soon, that it was only a matter of time. He had gotten in the habit of leaving BB-8 behind more often, the little droid would give away Poe’s secret by saying Poe was nervous about something happening to her while he was gone and he would regularly ask the droid for updates on how she was. Yet, despite how talkative BB-8 was, he would never reveal Poe’s secret and after a while, Rey would just let the droid be and follow her around. 

 

    Rey had to go see the doctor a lot more often now, just about every other week - or so it felt that way to her - but at least they were nice. Leia would offer to go with her if Poe was gone, but Rey didn’t want to pull her away from her duties as General, so she would often go by herself if Poe was absent. She had BB-8 at her side today, they were just going to look at the baby, though they told her they won’t be able to tell if the baby is a boy or a girl just yet. Some part of her was still nervous about this though, she’d see the baby for the first time ever, and while she knew just how pregnant she was, seeing the baby with her own two eyes would make it that much more real. Rey was tugging on her sleeves, biting her bottom lip, and trying to stop her leg from shaking with BB-8 watching her like a hawk. He finally beeped a curious question at her, asking why she appeared so nervous. 

 

    “I’m fine, Beebee-Ate.” Rey sighed, though the droid disagreed. “There’s nothing to be worried about.” She insisted, though it was more for herself than BB-8. 

 

    The doctor finally came in, she was calm and kind, Rey liked her well enough to remember her name - Dr. Seyda Dronos. She never talked to Rey like a kid or as if she didn’t understand, and if Rey asked, she answered wholeheartedly and honestly. 

 

    “You ready to see your baby?” She asked with a smile. 

 

    Rey nodded, a smile on her face, Poe would be back later and though he wasn’t here now, Dr. Dronos promised a picture of the baby for them to keep. 

 

* * *

  
  


    Rey was nearly bursting with excitement by the time Poe was expected to come in that night, BB-8 giving her updates right from Poe as he got closer to the base. By the time he set foot through the door, Rey launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him close. He was exhausted; she could see the bags under his eyes, he had grease smudged on his face and a fresh layer of sweat  on him, Rey didn’t care about any of that, she was just glad to have him here. 

 

    “Rey, it’s almost two in the morning, you should be sleeping.” Poe had a weary and tired smirk on his face, he lazily pressed a few kisses to her lips with exhaustion getting the better of him. 

 

    “I wanted to wait for you.” Rey admitted sheepishly, brushing his hair back and making a mental note that he was in desperate need of a hair cut. “Plus I have a surprise for you.” 

 

    “If it’s what I think it is, maybe we should wait until morning for that one.” Poe grinned and Rey couldn’t help but laugh as his hands rested on her waist. 

 

    “It’s not  _ that _ , though the morning sounds pretty nice now.” Rey smiled. “Close your eyes.” 

 

    “Are you sure it’s not sex?” Poe asked. 

 

    “Just close your eyes.” Rey laughed. 

 

    Poe obeyed and closed his eyes, his hands still resting on her waist with a grin. Rey took the picture out of her pocket and held it in front of Poe, taking a deep breath before proceeding. 

 

    “Alright, open.” Rey said. 

 

    Poe slowly opened his eyes, first his eyes landed on Rey’s over excited face, then seeing the black and white picture she was holding. It took him a moment to register what he was looking at, and then it all fell into place - it was their baby. 

 

    “That’s...that’s out baby?” Poe asked as a smile grew on his face. 

 

    “Yeah.” Rey nodded, tears welling up in her eyes as she smiled as well. “That’s our baby.” 

 

    “Wow.” Poe said in disbelief, he was exhausted, but suddenly it was worth it. “You know, I never thought I’d get to see something like this, I never thought I’d have kids.” Poe admitted. “Everything was all about the Republic, then the Resistance...I never thought I’d have a family.” 

 

    “Me either.” Rey wiped away a stray tear. She thought she’d be alone for all of her life, then Poe waltzed in with his humor and charm, then came the baby to tell her she would never be alone again. 

 

    “I love you, Rey.” Poe wiped away a few tears himself before stealing a kiss from Rey. 

 

    “I love you too.” Rey said once Poe pulled away. 

 

    Poe kissed her forehead before pulling away again with a grin. “Well, I think all three of us, and a certain little droid should get some sleep before we fall over where we stand.” 

 

    “Sounds good to me.” Rey giggled. 

 

* * *

 

**_21 Weeks_ **

 

    She was halfway through her pregnancy, twenty-one weeks and counting, and Poe was sure he’d never seen Rey more radiant. Rey resorted to wearing dresses, claiming pants were too much of a hassle anymore, BB-8 refused to leave her side, and Rey was always asking Leia questions - especially since they were having a little boy after all. They day he found out, all Poe could talk about was teaching him how to fly his X-Wing and showing him the galaxy, Rey just laughed and made Poe promise to wait until their baby could walk before teaching him to fly. He hadn’t even thought about names, Rey was telling him ideas, but none seemed to fit just yet, it was still all too surreal. 

 

    “Where in the galaxy are you taking me?” Rey asked with a laugh, her hands resting on her stomach as she sat in the co-pilot seat of the Falcon. 

 

    “To your surprise.” Poe smiled, reaching over and taking her hand, pressing a quick kiss to it. 

 

    “I finally get to know what my surprise is?” Rey asked. 

 

    “Yes, you do.” Poe grinned. 

 

    “Is it a good one?” Rey asked curiously. 

 

    “Pretty good, I think.” Poe assured her. “Just be patient for a few more minutes.” 

 

    “Fine.” Rey sighed. “You see how your dad is?” Rey whispered to her baby belly now, a smile on Poe’s face. “He loves to try and surprise everyone.” 

 

    “Hey, that’s not a bad thing.” Poe protested. “Surprises are not a bad thing, buddy, don’t listen to your mom on that one.” 

 

    “ _ Some _ surprises aren’t bad.” Rey corrected him. “Some can be bad.” 

 

    “Well, we’re here, and it’s a good surprise.” Poe promised as he brought the Falcon in for a landing. 

 

    “Where are we?” Rey asked, looking on in awe at all the green around them. 

 

    “Yavin 4.” Poe answered. “My home planet, and now  _ our _ home.” 

 

    “Seriously?” Rey asked with a broad grin. 

 

    “Yeah.” Poe answered. “I told you it was a surprise.”

 

    When Poe finally landed the ship on the planet in front of a house, directly onto a landing tarmac, Rey couldn’t climb out of the Falcon fast enough. BB-8 rolled along quickly behind her, excitedly beeping as well, and Poe knew all those weeks of keeping the house he bought a secret was more than worth it. 

 

    “Is this our house?” Rey asked as she stared at it wide-eyed and full of hope. 

 

    “Yeah, this is our house.” Poe said once he caught up to Rey, wrapping his arms around her from behind and pressing a kiss to her cheek before resting his head on her shoulder. “I told you all surprises weren’t bad.” 

 

    Rey kissed him back, but wiggled out of his grasp and walking up to the house with a smile still on her face. 

 

    “Can we go inside?” Rey asked. 

 

    “Of course, it’s our house.” Poe handed Rey a key card, her key card now, just for the house. 

 

    Rey used the card on the front door and took a nervous step inside, BB-8 shortly behind her. 

 

    “So...do you like it?” Poe asked after a moment. 

 

    “I love it.” Rey grinned from ear to ear. 

 

    Poe had been nervous about the house from the beginning about how Rey would react to it; her opinion mattered the most after all. It was a two story house, wooden floors and most of the walls were a light sky blue, he did his best to pick out furniture but he was never any good at it, the least he could do was keep everything matching. On one of his mission he went out close to Jakku, before he discovered Rey was pregnant; he kept some of Rey’s things hidden that he got from her old home inside the broken down AT-AT, and once he bought the house, he made sure to display all of Rey’s things the best he could - her doll made from an old flight suit and an old Resistance pilot helmet rested on a shelf by the sofa in the living room, while some desert flowers he found not far from her home were picked and placed in a vase on the coffee table, her other odds and ends were in various places. 

 

     “How did you do all of this?” Rey asked. 

 

    “Piece by piece like everything else.” Poe shrugged. 

 

    Rey took a seat down on part of the red and cushy sofa, sinking down a bit and clearly enjoying the comfort from the smile on her face. BB-8 rolled onto a charging station Poe had set up for him in the room beside the sofa, beeping in approval. 

 

    “Everyone already knows where the house is so they can come and visit, the Falcon stays with you so you can go back and forth all you want.” Poe explained. 

 

    “Do you have to go back to the base today?” Rey asked. 

 

    “I have the day off.” Poe proclaimed taking a seat beside Rey and pulling his arm around her shoulder. “Just us.” 

 

    “Good.” Rey grinned.  


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I think in the next chapter Rey will be having the little baby! I might split it into another chapter if I decide there's something else I want to throw in before the baby shows up, but unless that happens the baby is coming! And I picked out a name for it that hopefully isn't awful :P I may even write a chapter or so that takes place after the baby is born so we can see a glimpse of Poe & Rey as parents :3

**_24 Weeks_ **

 

    Rey had a month to adjust to her new surroundings, with occasional help from Chewbacca, Leia, and Luke during their visits, she also managed to get most of the baby’s nursery in order as well. Most of her days were spent in the quiet now, like her life back on Jakku, though she knew the people surrounding her out here were far more friendly than those that lived on the desert planet; however after getting used to the commotion that the base had provided - Rey felt almost a bit lost out on Yavin 4. Poe was away on a mission, he had been for the past two weeks, and all she wanted more than anything in the galaxy was to sleep beside him at night, his arms wrapped around her and feeling one of the many kicks from their little baby boy that she had started feeling this past week. There were days when Rey felt like shouting out at the universe that she wanted Poe to be by her side while she dealt with all of this, that she didn’t want to be alone while trying to figure out how life was going to change with a baby in her life now, part of her almost wanted to resent Poe for being able to get up and leave so easily while she was stuck. 

 

    BB-8 had become the one who heard most of those tantrums of hers anymore, the droid was the only one around constantly, and he’d just do what he always did - beep sympathetically, claiming that he missed Poe as well, and try to roll up next to her wherever she was and lean his little head on top of her growing belly in an attempt to comfort her. Whenever Luke visited he would take her up in the Falcon, the flight calming Rey almost instantly, and she hated to admit that this baby would probably be itching to fly just as Poe wanted. Leia would tell her about the base, and sometimes even tell her tales of when she was younger, when she first had Ben and how terrified she was to be raising a kid despite the peace that had been in the galaxy at the time. Chewbacca was...Chewbacca, he would mostly help Rey with things around the new house - reaching things off of high shelves, helping her decorate the baby room, and more than happy to tell her about all the time he had spent with Han, those stories she enjoyed the most. 

 

    It’s on a cold night, Rey bundled up in bed early and unable to take much of the aching loneliness anymore, she had gotten so adjusted to people that now it almost hurt to be alone as she used to be. BB-8 woke up from sleep mode, rolling over to Rey’s bedside and activating some switch on the floor Poe had installed just for the droid to turn on the lamp on Rey’s nightstand table. He beeped and chirped, trying to get her to stop crying, but nothing seemed to be helping her as she cradled her belly and just let the tears out. 

 

    “It’s fine, Beebee-Ate, I’ll be fine.” Rey sniffled, wiping away her tears and trying to make herself stop so the droid would stop worrying. She had been fine before she tucked herself into bed, but then she saw Poe’s clothes still scattered over the back of one of the chairs and realized how cold the bed was without him and it just triggered something in her that couldn’t make the tears stop falling. Once she stopped the baby started kicking and Rey tried to rest her hands where she felt the kicks, knowing she needed to calm herself now. 

 

    The droid beeped again and before Rey could figure out that exactly he was doing, she saw a hologram of Poe pop up in front of her, he was half asleep from what Rey could tell, but he was there and slowly waking up to the sound of the droid hailing him. 

 

    “Rey, hey, hey what’s wrong?” Poe asked her. His voice was enough to make her want to start crying again, she missed his voice, she missed a lot of things about him right now. 

 

    “Poe? I thought I couldn’t reach you on your missions.” Rey said, desperately trying to wipe the tears from her eyes now, not wanting him to see just how upset she was with him gone. 

 

    “I gave BB-8 this line for emergencies.” Poe yawned. 

 

    “He shouldn’t have called, I’m fine.” Rey sniffled. 

 

    “It doesn’t look like you’re fine to me, I’m glad he called.” Poe said. “Do you want to tell me what’s bothering you, or do you wanna just talk?” 

 

    “Let’s just talk.” Rey sighed, resting her hand on her belly again and feeling their little boy kicking away, a smile breaking out on her face. 

 

    “What happened?” Poe asked curiously. 

 

    “The baby is kicking.” Rey grinned. “He only kicks for a few reasons - either I’m upset, Chewy is telling a story about Han, or whenever someone mentions you, maybe he knows your voice.” 

 

    “I wish I was there.” Poe smiled in return now. 

 

    “I wish you were too.” Rey answered. “When do you come back?” 

 

    “Soon, I promise.” Poe sighed. 

 

    Rey felt her eyes water up a bit again, there was so much more that she wanted to say, but she couldn’t say any of it without turning into a sobbing mess, and that was the last thing she wanted right now. 

 

    “I should let you get back to sleep.” Rey said. 

 

    “Want me to sing you and the baby something before I go?” Poe asked. 

 

    Rey nodded with a smile, and before she knew it Poe started singing one of the many lullabies he had taught her for when the baby finally shows up. She sang them sometimes to the baby when Poe was gone, but nothing compared to hearing him sing, and their growing son seemed to agree since he was a lot more active after hearing Poe’s voice. 

 

* * *

 

**_28 Weeks_ **

 

    Everything ached; her feet, her back, even sitting for a while seemed to cause some aches and pains that Rey was not too fond of. She felt like the size of a house, maybe even bigger, and all Rey wanted to do was curl up and sleep until the aches and pains subsided - though they never vanished and sleep was hard to come by with how active their little baby boy had become. 

 

    “What do you think we should name him?” Rey asked, she was sprawled out on the sofa with her feet in Poe’s lap, more than grateful for him rubbing her feet in attempts to help her drift off and finally get some sleep after the restlessness of last night. 

 

    “I don’t know, I haven’t thought about it much.” Poe admitted with a sigh. “I’ve been so busy worrying about you two here right now that I haven’t even thought about stuff like that.” 

 

    “Well, we could name him after your dad.” Rey said with a shrug. “A second Kes Dameron in the galaxy.” 

 

    “I think the galaxy is fine with just the one.” Poe said with a laugh, he had joked around with his dad that there was a second Kes Dameron coming into the world, but he never actually put thought into that happening. “I could be his middle name maybe unless we come up with something else, but I think he should have his own name.” 

 

    “Sounds good to me.” Rey cracked a smile. “We could name him...Eli? Or maybe Jack? Asher? Those are the only names I’ve thought up so far.” 

 

    “We’ve still got time, another two months, right?” Poe asked as Rey gave him a nod. “We have more than enough time to think of what to name him. Do you know my mom and dad had no idea what to name me and then as soon as my mom saw me, she just automatically knew what I had to be named.” 

 

    “Maybe the same will happen with our baby.” Rey shrugged, resting her hands on her stomach and grabbing one of Poe’s to rest on her belly as soon as she felt the baby kick. 

 

    “Maybe.” Poe smirked and leaned in close, pressing a chaste kiss to Rey’s lips before giving her a kiss on the cheek. 

 

    “You need to shave.” Rey giggled and rested her hand on the side of his face, feeling the stubble start to come in. 

 

    “What, you don’t want to see what I’d look like with a beard? I don’t think it’s half bad.” Poe laughed, pressing a kiss to the palm of her hand. 

 

     “I’ll take your word for it.” Rey said. 

 

* * *

 

**_32 Weeks_ **

 

    Poe had been faithfully at Rey’s side for two whole weeks, sending his squadrons off on missions that could be handled without him, and though Rey could tell he was itching to get back up in the air after keeping himself on the ground for so long, she appreciated every second he spent with her. She was heading into the final weeks of her pregnancy, and now whenever Leia came to visit she would bring the doctor with her to check on Rey and the baby, getting her ready by telling her the signs of early labor should their baby decide to come a few weeks early. Rey had so much on her mind and so much that she wanted to do - but between the baby weighing down on her and the shortness of breath she would get from going up just a few stairs, she could barely keep up with what she wanted done. But Poe had been buzzing around the house today, more than likely trying to keep his mind off of how long he’d been grounded, and he carefully helped Rey up the steps, making her close her eyes once they got close to the baby nursery as he guided her in the room. 

 

    “Can I open my eyes yet?” Rey asked curiously, wondering what the big surprise was. 

 

    “Yeah, go ahead.” Poe said. 

 

    Rey looked at the whole room, the last thing she had gotten done in here was painting the walls a nice light blue with the help of Chewbacca, who unfortunately ended up with quite a lot of paint in his fur, but was more than happy to help. The room was filled with furniture again, some that had been in there before the paining like the old rocking chair in the corner and the changing table, but now there was finally a crib, and there was a chair overflowing with stuffed toys of creatures from all around the galaxy - some were cute and somewhere a bit scary even for a baby, but Rey couldn’t help grin knowing that Poe went through all of this. There were dressers finally built and put together and Rey noticed all the baby clothes she’d been collecting over the past few months were hung up in the closet, looking positively tiny compared to the vast space around them. 

 

    “You’ve been working on all of this?” Rey asked with a grin. 

 

    “Had to do something to keep myself busy. Plus Chewy bet that I couldn’t put all this stuff together by myself, I had to prove the Wookie wrong.” Poe smiled and Rey laughed in return. 

 

    “I’d say you certainly showed him.” Rey giggled. 

 

    “There is one more thing though, it’s another surprise so you’re going to need to close your eyes again.” Poe said. 

 

    “Again?” Rey asked. 

 

    “It’ll be quick I promise.” Poe assured her. 

 

    Rey gave a little sigh before closing her eyes. She didn’t know what Poe was doing, but she heard him open up one of the dresser drawers before she heard him shuffling around in front of her somewhere and taking a hold of her hand. 

 

    “Alright, go ahead.” Poe said. 

 

    Rey opened up her eyes to see Poe kneeling down in front of her, a ring in his hand and a smile on his face. Rey didn’t exactly know how to reach other than to look at him in a bit of shock, they had never talked about getting married, they had never even talked about a house before Poe brought her to Yavin 4. 

 

    “Poe...I don’t want you to think you have to marry me just because of this baby.” It was the first thing Rey could think of and it was weighing on her mind now. She never wanted Poe to feel trapped or stuck with her, she herself never wanted to feel that way though she had never felt that yet directly because of Poe. 

 

    “That’s not why I’m proposing to you.” Poe answered. “I’m asking you to marry me because I love you, because I’ve loved you for a while now, because I can’t imagine a day waking up without you in my life, and because I want us,  _ all  _ of us, to be a family.”

 

    Family was a bit of a foreign word to Rey. She slowly started to like the sound of it after forming a friendship with Finn, a close bond with Luke and Leia - and yes, even Chewy, and now there was Poe. She loved him for just as long as he had loved her, maybe even a bit longer, and here he was wanting to spend the rest of his life with her and their son, to be a proper family, something she never had before. 

 

    “You’re going to make me cry again you know, I’m getting very tired of this whole crying thing while I’m pregnant.” Rey wiped the corners of her eyes and Poe rose to his feet with a bit of a laugh, brushing her tears away himself before pressing a kiss to her nose. 

 

    “So, what do you say? Want to be a family?” Poe asked, holding the ring up to her for a moment. 

 

    “More than anything.” Rey answered with a smile, and upon her answering, Poe put the ring right on her finger before pulling her in for a kiss, or at least as close as they could get with their son in the way and kicking a bit which caused them both to laugh. 

 

    “Maybe we should name him C-3PO, remember all the times he interrupted us kissing on the base?” Poe asked with a smirk. 

 

    “We are not naming our son C-3PO.” Rey laughed.

  
    “Fine, but don’t say I didn’t give you any suggestions today.” Poe responded. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So this chapter is the one where we finally get to meet Poe & Rey's little baby boy :3 I've been dying to get to this part, Welcome to the (fictional) world, little-

**_40 Weeks_ **

 

    Rey was tired, exhausted was actually the better word for what she felt; it was a struggle to get out of bed, it was a struggle to go downstairs, it was a struggle to do much of anything. All she wanted more than anything in the world right now was for the baby to come out, she was tired of feeling like a giant balloon. But Rey couldn’t stay in bed today, Finn was coming over for the first time in a long time, and Rey wasn’t about to be slowed down today. She pulled herself up out of bed, somehow got a dress on, and tried to waddle her way downstairs. Halfway down the flight of stairs, she stopped and sat down, resting her hands on her belly and a bit out of breath. 

 

    “You better be ready to leave in two weeks, sir.” Rey said to her belly, more than hoping that the baby could actually hear her. “Because this is getting very tiresome very quickly.” 

 

    After a few more minutes of resting, Rey got back to her feet and finished her way down the flight of stairs, and just as her feet touched the floor, someone knocked on the door. 

 

    “Coming!” Rey called out, getting her bearings on the now flat ground before slowly making her way over to the door. 

 

    It was supposed to have been a quiet day spent with a friend, something peaceful before she was thrust into the life of motherhood that she barely felt prepared for. However, it seemed her baby boy had other plans in mind, since as soon as Rey opened up the door - her water broke. Finn looked on in shock, not knowing what to do in this situation, and all Rey could think was that this couldn’t have happened at a worse time. 

 

    “Crap.” Rey grumbled before the contraction pains started to really being. 

 

    “Uh, oh god, okay, what do you want me to do?” Finn was already panicking, trying to help Rey get to the sofa while BB-8 slowly rolled down the stairs and beeping full of concern. 

 

    “Call Leia.” Rey said through gritted teeth in the middle of a contraction. “Beebee-Ate, call Poe. I don’t care if he’s in the middle of a goddamn dogfight, get him here, NOW.” 

 

     “I’m on it.” Finn answered meekly, trying to reach Leia on a communicator while BB-8 beeped and chirped and tried to reach Poe. 

 

* * *

  
  


    It felt like an eternity, but twenty minutes later there was knocking on the door, and as soon as Finn rushed to answer it, Dr. Dronos and Chewbacca walked past him without a word and went straight to Rey, trying to help her up off the couch and onto the emergency table that had a bed fixed to the top of it that Chewbacca had carried in and just set up. Leia walked in past Finn and into the commotion, BB-8 wheeling up to her and reporting that Poe was on his way. 

 

    “How can you be so calm?” Finn asked in a panic, he was so lost in those twenty minutes with Rey in pain, Dr. Dronos jumped right into Rey’s labor and was already guiding her through it while Chewbacca walked back over to Leia. 

 

    One of Rey’s screams rang out through the house before Leia answered. “Because I know exactly what she’s going through right now. You might want to wait outside with Chewbacca.” 

 

    “But what if-” 

 

    “Trust me, there are some things you don’t need to see or go through until it’s your kid being born.” Leia assured him with a smirk and a pat on Finn’s shoulder. 

 

    All it took was for Rey to scream out in pain again for Finn to walk out the front door with Chewbacca, not wanting to know what was about to happen next, though he was worried. Leia walked over to Rey’s side, taking her hand and trying to calm Rey down, she knew  _ exactly  _ what Rey was going through right now. 

 

    “Where’s Poe?” Rey asked as a contraction subsided, sweat beading on her forehead already and exhaustion clear in her voice. 

 

    “He’s on his way, Beebee-Ate got a hold of him, he’ll be here soon.” Leia told her in a calming voice, trying to keep Rey from losing it. 

 

    “Is the baby going to be okay? It’s not time, he’s not supposed to be here yet.” Rey asked Dr. Dronos, panic picking up in her tone while Leia picked up a cloth close by and wiped away the sweat on Rey’s forehead. 

 

    “The baby will be fine, Rey.” Dr. Dronos assured her. “It happens sometimes, babies decide to come out a few weeks early, nothing is wrong with him. 

 

    Rey nodded, accepting the answer just as another contraction washed over her and causing her more pain. 

 

    “Everything is going to be fine Rey, Han was late to Ben being born too.” Leia said with a small smile, remembering the day Ben was born. “He was so panicked, he was even more stressed out than I was. I think by the time Ben was born the doctors were glad because Han finally stopped running around.” 

 

    “I just want Poe here.” Rey was trying to catch her breath as she spoke. 

 

    “He will be, just focus on what Dr. Dronos tells you for now, alright?” Leia asked, giving Rey’s hand a slight squeeze as Rey nodded her head. 

 

* * *

  
  


    It took an hour, but Poe finally got back to Yavin 4, and there were a million thoughts rushing through his head from the moment BB-8 hailed him and told him Rey was having the baby  _ right now _ . He had the little droid keep him up to date on what was happening while he made the long journey back home, it felt like time was standing still the whole flight back, but once he finally landed and his feet hit the ground, it felt like he couldn’t get to Rey quick enough. He spotted Chewbacca and Finn outside, standing by the Falcon and seeming to want to stay out of the way of whatever was going on indoors; the minute he heard Rey’s screams as he stepped up to the front door, he knew why they had chosen to stay outside. Poe opened up the door and was greeted to BB-8 sitting close by, making quiet beeps of concern but not wanting to get close to the scene that was further in the living room. 

 

    Rey was up on a table, Dr. Dronos sitting down in front of her opened legs and giving her breathing instructions while Leia was trying to keep Rey calm, and more than likely getting her hand crushed in the process. 

 

    “I’m here, I’m here!” Poe called out, rushing over to Rey and Leia giving him hold of Rey’s hand as she stepped aside and went to help Dr. Dronos. 

 

    “Poe, oh thank god, the baby is coming.” Rey was beyond tired already, he knew she hadn’t been sleeping well the past few weeks even before he left, she could never find a comfortable spot with her baby belly in the way.

 

    “I know, everything’s going to be okay. You’ve got Dr. Dronos here, and Leia, and now you’ve got me.” He smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “We’re a family, remember?” 

 

    Rey nodded and grinned in return. “Well, I guess we can get married sooner now that the baby is early.” 

 

    “We will, but first we’ve got to make sure the little guy gets here alright.” Poe promised her with a smile and another kiss. 

 

    “Poe, I’m going to need you to keep her breathing, the baby is coming soon and she’s going to have to really start pushing.” Dr. Dronos said. 

 

* * *

  
  


    Two hours of Rey pushing and screaming later, along with almost breaking Poe’s hand in the process, she finally heard her little baby boy cry for the first time as he came into the world. Poe stayed at her side, peppering her with kisses and tears welling up in his eyes as he caught a glimpse of their baby while Leia took the honors of cleaning him off, telling her how beautiful he was and how great she did. Dr. Dronos kept a close eye on both Rey and the baby, wanting to make sure everything was alright and Rey was stable, which despite being exhausted and in a bit of pain still, she was in some delerious state of happiness. 

 

    “You did it Rey, you did a great job, that’s our baby over there.” Poe said, pressing more kisses to Rey’s temple. 

 

    “Can I see him?” Rey asked. 

 

    “Just a minute, we’re getting him all wrapped up for you.” Leia said as she turned around, holding a little bundle of blue blankets with their baby nestled inside, slowly stopping to cry now that he was warm and bundled up. 

 

    Leia’s smile almost matched Poe and Rey’s once he handed their boy over to Rey for her to immediately cradle in her arms. 

 

    “He’s perfectly healthy.” Dr. Dronos assured them. “A little early, but some babies are.” 

 

    “Look at him,” Rey whispered to Poe, afraid to speak any louder in the baby’s presence. “He’s so tiny, and...perfect. He’s perfect.” Rey almost cried a bit at the end, but they were tears of joy. “He looks like you.” 

 

    “That’s just the head of hair.” Poe said, looking at the black curls on their little boy’s head. “If he’s lucky he’ll look more like you.” He smirked. 

 

    “Does he have a name yet?” Leia asked. 

 

    “I think I know just the name.” Rey said, pressing a light kiss to her little baby boy’s nose. “Asher Han Dameron.” 

 

    “Oh, he’s going to be trouble.” Leia gave a slight laugh. “But the best kind of trouble there is.” 

 

    “It’s a lot better than naming him C-3PO.” Poe joked and pressed another kiss on Rey’s cheek before looking over at their little boy. “Hey there Asher, it’s your dad.” Poe whispered to him. “God, I’m a dad now.” 

 

    “And I’m a mom.” Rey said with a twinge of disbelief but a smile broad on her face. “We’re going to be okay.” 

  
    “We’re going to be great.” Poe assured her. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here's the last chapter! I hope you guys have liked it, it's been super fun and fluffy to write ;)

**_4 Months Later_ **

 

    It was a tiny human that suddenly Rey was utterly responsible for; the first month it was pure shock, but with Poe there it was easier to adjust to, now he was back on missions, though not as long and not as often as he used to, he was gone for three days and due back this afternoon. But Rey was alone with Asher, a baby,  _ her baby boy _ , and while it took her a while to fully accept, she liked it. Despite only being two months old, Rey swore that Asher looked just like his father; he had the same tanned skin, the same curly dark brown hair, and the same dark brown eyes. She felt like he’d already grown so big in the past four months, she didn’t think time would ever pass by that quickly. 

 

    Rey had been up since the sun came up, Asher making a fuss for his breakfast already and having Rey up and on her feet since. There was never a dull moment with him, and he certainly had already made it clear that while he looked like his dad, he was slowly turning into a mama’s boy and Rey couldn’t have loved the attention more. Rey scooped him up out of his high chair and carried him around wherever she went for as long as she could before something had to be done, and though she cradled him, he gripped onto his shirts with his tiny little hands and refused to let go sometimes. Today Rey took him outside and sat in the Falcon, she liked telling him about all the buttons and levers and how it all worked, though she knew he couldn’t really understand her much yet, she felt like she was teaching him something. It was around then that the familiar black X-Wing made a landing near the Falcon and Rey cradled her son with a smile on her face. 

 

    “Guess what, Daddy’s home.” Rey cooed as she pressed a kiss to the top of Asher’s head. 

 

    Rey made her way out of the Falcon, and Poe stopped and grinned as soon as he saw his now beautiful wife and son right there in front of him. 

 

    “I thought we said he had to know how to walk before flying lessons.” Poe laughed as he pressed a kiss to Asher’s head before kissing Rey, trying to restrain himself a bit with their son in-between them. 

 

    “I was just showing him the buttons and everything, that’s allowed.” Rey mumbled. “If you want to show him the X-Wing sometime you can, but  _ no _ flying.” 

 

    “No flying, got it.” Poe smiled. “I’m home for the next week.” 

 

    “How did you manage that?” Rey asked curiously. Poe being home for a few days and gone for a few days was more than normal, but a week was a rarity. 

 

    “The General.” Poe smiled. “She said a dad should be there more often for his kid, I can’t say I blame her there, I missed this little guy like crazy, not to mention his beautiful mommy.” 

 

    “I missed you too.” Rey smiled. “And I think it’s time that little Asher here said hi to his daddy.”

 

    Rey unhooked Asher’s hands from her shirt and handed him over to Poe who took him with open arms and a broad grin. Rey was awkward at first when she was learning how to hold Asher properly, Poe turned out to be a natural at it right off the bat. Asher grinned and attempted a giggle in Poe’s arms, but a few moments later that giggle turned into spit up and Rey couldn’t help but laugh. 

 

    “Clearly he missed you.” Rey took the towel off her shoulder and used it to wipe up the mess Asher made, though he was still smiling like a champ, almost proud of what he’d done. 

 

    “A little spit up never killed anybody.” Poe shrugged. “So, we’ve got the whole rest of the day, what’s the plan?” 

 

    “Asher is about ready for his afternoon nap.” Rey stated, and almost as if on cue, the little baby let out a small yawn. 

 

    “Sounds like he’s ready now.” Poe smirked. 

 

    Rey took Asher out of Poe’s arms and held the sleepy baby close to her chest. “Once I get him down, we can have some alone time.” Rey promised, it was something rare to come by since Asher had been born, and while Rey loved her son to pieces, she loved spending time with Poe as well. 

 

    “That sounds pretty nice actually.” Poe said. 

 

* * *

  
  


    Alone time had started out innocently enough, Rey made Poe something to eat since he was starving and he told her about his mission this time while they relaxed on the sofa as Asher was fast asleep downstairs. Rey couldn’t help but try to gather up some of Asher’s toys that were scattered about, little X-Wing fighters and the stuffed Tauntaun that Asher loved more than anything else.

 

    “He really likes that thing, huh?” Poe asked with a smirk as he took a hold of the Tauntaun. 

 

    “Yeah, turns out Finn really knows what kids like.” Rey laughed. 

 

    Poe put the toy aside, and without any warning, he leaned over and captured Rey’s lips - he missed her more than anything in the entire galaxy, and he was somehow lucky enough to call her his wife now, not to mention the perfect little boy that they had together. He had a family, the best family he could ever hope for and something he used to only dream of, he wished he could spend more time with them and once all was said and done, he planned on spending all the time with him that he could with them, maybe even making their family a bit bigger if Rey wanted. 

 

    “How about,” Rey mumbled as she slowly broke apart from Poe’s lips with a smile. “How about we take this to the bedroom?” 

 

    “That sounds like a great idea.” Poe smiled back, scooping up Rey into his arms with her giving a quick squeal before laughing as Poe carried her up the stairs in his arms. 

 

* * *

  
  


    It must have been an hour later that Poe woke up, tangled in the sheets on their bed, with Rey sleeping soundly and curled up against him. He brushed her hair back and kissed her on the cheek, the smile never leaving his face. She didn’t move or even fuss, he knew she must have been exhausted running around by herself with Asher at nearly every moment of the day, not to mention Luke’s continuous Jedi training on top of it. Poe could have stayed by her side the whole rest of the day if he could, but as soon as he heard Asher stirring over the other end of the baby monitor, he slowly detached Rey from him, pulled on his boxers and a shirt, and made his way over to his son before he could start making a fuss and wake Rey up from her well deserved sleep. 

 

    Poe tiptoed out of the room until he quickly made his way across the hall and saw their little baby boy squirming around in his crib, reaching up and kicking, trying to look for someone. 

 

    “Hey, shh, it’s alright, I’ve got you.” Poe whispered to Asher as he scooped him up out of his crib and cradled him, relieved that Asher stopped fussing. “It’s just me and you right now buddy, what do you want? Mommy’s got bottles downstairs for you, your favorite toy from Uncle Finn is down there, whatever you want buddy.” 

 

    It didn’t take long for Poe to be able to tell that Asher didn’t exactly need a bottle of playtime just yet, but rather something a little more urgent.

 

    “Whoa, okay.” Poe said once he caught a wiff of what had Asher squirming. “How about a new diaper before we go exploring, alright?” 

 

* * *

  
  


    Rey heard Poe talking to Asher, she felt the lack of warmth beside her and as soon as she caught him sneaking out of the room, she couldn’t help but listen to him talking to their son with a smile. She had to keep herself from laughing as soon as Poe discovered what woke Asher up, and his commentary while changing Asher’s diaper was a little more than hilarious. As soon as he was set, Poe took Asher downstairs and it didn’t take long for her to hear the gentle strumming of his guitar and Poe’s sweet voice to fill up the house. By the time Rey got herself dressed and wandered downstairs, she watched Poe and Asher with a broad grin, their son sitting in his little swing, holding onto his Tauntaun with all his might, and watching Poe play and sing with a grin of his own, staying completely silent the entire time he sang. 

 

    “Maybe he remembers you singing to him while I was pregnant.” Rey finally announced her presence and sat beside Poe, leaning her head on his shoulder. 

 

    “I thought you were sleeping.” Poe pressed a kiss to her temple and put the guitar down, Asher content with playing with his toy for now at the lack of music. 

 

    “I’m a mom now, I’ve learned to operate on only a few hours of sleep.” Rey laughed, lifting her head up and giving Poe a proper kiss. “I see you’ve got everything under control though.” 

 

    “Yeah, just me and the little man here, I was going to show him around the X-Wing a bit later, he might as well learn the buttons now, right?” Poe asked with a smirk. 

 

    “Well, his parents do happen to be the two best pilots in the galaxy.” Rey grinned. “It’s only fair that he gets a good head start.” 

 

    “What do you think, buddy? Wanna learn how an X-Wing works?” Poe asked Asher. 

 

    Asher grinned and made what Rey had only come to describe as his happy noises, and she couldn’t help but laugh as he made them. 

 

    “I’ll take that as a yes.” Poe laughed. 

 

    “That’s his version of yes for now.” Rey assured him. “Finn’s been trying to teach him to say ‘ _ Finn is the greatest uncle in the galaxy _ ’ but I think that’s a bit much for him right now. I’ve just been making sure he knows you’re his dad and I’m his mom.” 

 

    “I think he knows that.” Poe smiled. “I love you, both of you.” 

  
    “We love you too.” Rey answered with a grin and gave Poe another kiss. 


End file.
